Chocolates are a Girl's best friend
by Hentaimaster
Summary: With Shinji Ikari's EVA piloting already affecting his ego border, the Gods of Teenagers rear their ugly heads and give him a new problem. A four letter word beginning with G.


Chocolates are a girls best friend.  
by the Grandmaster of Hentai  
  
A/N: I like Shinji/Asuka better than Shinji/Rei, but then, that's not the point. I support both, and am undecided which way...  
  
A Shinji/Asuka fic  
  
Disclaimer: Shin Seiki Evangelion is owned. It's "owned" by Gainax and that Anno dude, but I 0\/\/|\|Z0|2Z it. So don't sue me, coz I don't have money and I don't make a good target anyways.  
  
Rei stood at the doorway of Shinji's apartment. It was White's Day. Chocolates were being handed around. Kensuke and Touji were constantly on Shinji's case about the carton of chocolates he had received from the girls in the school. No big deal really, but Rei felt a tinge of...jealousy? It was a new emotion but it was not pleasant. She remembered the time when she fainted in the rain and Shinji came to carry her home. That had been an agreeable experience, which reminded her of the times when Commander Ikari actually cared.   
  
  
So, it came to this, with Rei, nervous as she was on her Eva unit activation, standing outside with a box of rather expensive chocolates in her hand, neatly wrapped with a simple card. Not really flashy, like the valentine Pilot Langley had tried to give to Shinji, but everybody knew that Shinji saw past Asuka's ploy. Rei blushed. Rather timidly, she knocked the door, and was struck with irony. Here, Rei Ayanami, foster daughter to one of the most powerful men in existence on Earth, was scared to even present something to his son. It was too late. Her white, alabaster knuckles struck the polished oak door, and made 3 rapping sounds. Rather hollow, Rei noted.  
  
Asuka opened the door.  
"Wondergirl! What in God's name are you doing here?"  
"Asuka, who's that?"  
Shinji's voice was heard and a pale rose complexion spread from her face.  
Asuka's voice cut through her thoughts. She looked annoyed at the chocolate/s and had probably already made the connection.   
"The doll has something for the baka! Did the Commander order you to give chocolates to Shinji? " She eyed Rei with some fury and…hurt? Why would Pilot Sorhyu be hurt over a simple gift? She pondered over this aspect of human nature.  
Misato was at the table, her head slumped to one side, a Yebisu in hand.  
Rei wrinkled her nose in near disgust. To people outside the face movement might have been minor, but to Shinji, who was looking on, it made a lot of sense. The first time he had seen Misato drunk, he had done the same thing. Well, that meant that he had to clean up after Misato now. Not a good thing, considering how much of a slob she was  
  
"I am not a doll." She walked into the apartment.  
Shinji was looking back and forth, alternating his stares between the massive mound of chocolate and Rei. Kensuke and Touji were there too, drooling over the thought of hazelnut pralines, swiss darks and other rarities.  
"Shinji, can I share the load?"  
  
Shinji was too troubled to realise what Kensuke was asking. A faint, "Yeah, sure." was heard. Obviously Shinji was wondering where on Earth he was going to be able to find the money to return the chocolate.  
And with a flash, Kensuke was onto the box of Swiss Dark Chocolates, devouring four in one go, then going for another box, one, Rei noted, from a certain Mana Kirishima, fangirl to anything Eva…just like classman Aida.  
  
Rei took a deep breath, and tried to say the 3 word's she couldn't get out of her throat... "Happy White's Day, Shinji."  
The words came out strangled, like someone trying to force them out. It wasn't a real sentence, but it seemed to brighted Shinji's day up considerably. Out of the side of her eye, Rei saw Asuka stare at her with what, envy? Rei was suddenly assaulted by different emotions. She had to take her leave before she broke down in front of Kensuke, the hentai little (CENSORED).  
"See you tommorow at school, Shinji-san."  
  
Shinji was too wrapped up in devouring Rei's chocolates, Rei saw. Well, at least someone appreciated her efforts. She felt fuzzy inside, and slightly faint. Could this be....she would have to ask the commander about this. It wasn't unpleasant, and it gave her a feel good buzz.  
  
The next day, at school, the class remained generally quiet as Rei walked in. She assumed that Asuka had told everyone about the 'incident' at Shinji's place. Strangely enough, the hot flush once again came over her. "I should see Ikari about this strange feeling. Perhaps he will have more knowledge of this than I do."  
  
During the day, Rei kept looking out the window, although she was aware of two eyes staring at her. Finally, she turned around, and stared back. Shinji was taken unawares and just…stared.  
"Shimatta..." Shinji was caught out. Once again, the familiar and comfortable urge to run overwhelmed him.  
  
It was enough to give Gendo Ikari a cardiac arrest. Rei Ayanami, wondergirl of class 2-A, smiled at Shinji. It was too much. He toppled on the floor, and the whole classed watch him. Rei looked concerned. She stood up, and walked over to him. Her deep crimson eyes looked into Shinji's ones. Rei held her breath, It looked like she could just stay there and watch him forever. "Was this love?" she wondered. It certainly felt...good. That was the only word to describe it.  
  
The whole class watched on. It was just too much. Asuka looked like someone had just shoved an N2 mine up her @$$. Even the teacher, who normally kept on droning about the Second Impact, stopped and stared. Shinji broke the silence that was in the room.  
"Arigatou, Rei."  
  
It came out timidly, but the whole class knew that Shinji meant it. Rei looked over to Pilot Sorhyu, and she looked angry.  
  
  
Katsuragi Residence. Sometime after school.  
  
  
*CRASH**THUMP* The sound of knuckles smashing against tacky brick plaster rang through the house, which was, thankfully, empty.  
"What were you thinking, Third Child? Accepting chocolates like that from Wondergirl! The bitch! Why couldn't you ever notice me? I'm more beautiful, outgoing, active and generally better than that doll! Why did it always have to be her that you had to fall for? Why-"  
  
At this point, Asuka broke down. Her knuckles, bleeding from where she had punched the wall, had formed a small pool of red on the carpet, staining it. The tears flowed freely, and Asuka hated herself for it.  
  
"S-s-see what you've made me do, baka," she muttered between sobs, "You've made me cry for you. You're the only one I ever cried for. So why couldn't you love me? Why did you have to go to her? I was the one that helped you all through these times, and what has she done for you? Nothing!"  
  
Too tired to go on, she collapsed, her head resting against the wall she had just damaged a couple of minutes ago, the chips of plaster falling down against her face, slightly whitening it against the evening moon. Salty droplets cascaded down her neck. A couple more sobs brought her back to the present. Shinji was gone, pushed away by her, and he would never come back...  
  
  
"Pilot Ikari."  
Startled, Shinji looked around.   
"I must have fallen asleep, again! It's my turn to cook today! Misato is gonna be out of her mind when I'm not at home! She might have Section 2 all over Tokyo-3 trying to look for me!"  
Shinji's mind was going into overdrive at the things that he hadn't done, all by falling asleep in class. Until Rei spoke up again.  
"Pilot Ikari, your presence is required at NERV for the synchronisation tests scheduled by Dr Akagi."  
He groaned. He absolutely HATED that place! His mind reared up at him at that thought.  
  
---Dream Land---  
Shinji stands there, in a dark room.  
"I hate going to NERV...so much mystery...and father as well..."  
At this another Shinji appeared. It (he, they, whatever...) laughed.  
"Only because Lieutenant Ibuki flashed you as you crashed into her and slapped you silly for it."  
  
---Real World---  
Shinji's hand flew up to his nose as he remembered. Rei above made no movement as he quickly fished around his pockets for a tissue. A delicate, white hand reached into a pocket, and produced a small cloth. Handing it to Shinji, it was quickly taken, and with a muffled,   
"Thanks, Rei."  
When Shinji turned around to hand Rei back the handkerchief, she was gone. He found her near the floor with a rag. He considered giving the 'kerchief back, but decided it would be rude to give back a snot encrusted piece of linen. So he pocketed it and started to bend down onto the ground, to help in clean up duty. It wasn't long before the buckets and rags and mops were once again placed back into the cleaning cabinet, and the floor was shining, courtesy of Shinji's excellent housekeeping skills. At this an image of Asuka rose up in his mind. She was laughing hard, and there was nothing he could do when she opened her mouth and said,  
"Mein Gott, is there nothing like a housebroken baka-hentai?"  
At this Shinji grew angry, his right hand clenching the wet rag he was about to put back. When he had calmed himself down, he finally noticed that the damn thing had gotten totally dry.  
  
A couple of minutes later, at the Arcade, Shinji was trying to to get his virtual mecha thingy from being blown up by Kensuke's excellent piloting skills. Not to mention the fact that Touji wasn't helping...  
"...I mean, chocolates? Every sappy story a girl reads includes chocolates! All those chick flicks have chocolates? The ads, Chocolates get Girls! Why not diamonds? Oh wait, your too broke to go for diamonds. Umm, how about flowers? No wait, flowers are for getting laid, umm, let's see."  
His eyes glazed over, with thoughts about-  
"Hikari, eh?"  
Kensuke's voice rang into Touji's head, severely annoying him, as Touji had indeed been thinking about the aforementioned girl. Touji then launched into a tirade which grew very annoying, as Touji started to point out that out of the three, he was the only one that didn't have a girlfriend. Not to mention a chance at not getting one, with the glasses he wore. Touji was up to the, "You have a recurring acne problem," statement. Kensuke was so angered by this, he climbed out of his seat and started to attempt and bash Touji. Shinji took this opportunity to nail Kensuke's mecha from behind.  
The shots hit dead on, and Kensuke's console promptly displayed the  
GAME OVER. CONTINUE?  
screen, which really really really aggravated him. Meanwhile, Shinji in the other pod was racking up a tonnage score, expertly dodging and drilling holes in his opponents. Which really really really had attracted a bunch of gamers, some looking like they came out of a punk tattoo shop. And the scores were still rising. The whole crowd watched in anticipation as the red targeting reticule zoned in. As they red circle began flashing, a gentle pull of the trigger sent a computer generated proton slug hurtling in the direction of the final boss.  
GAME OVER. PLAY AGAIN SOMETIME?  
  
Shinji was greeted with an Virtual 3D image on Ritsuko Akagi winking, causing many of the watching crowd to drool. At that moment, his cellphone rang. He pressed the "accept" button and was promptly greeted with,  
"SHINJI IKARI! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN? YOU HAVE A SYNC-TEST TO DO AND IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY BUTT HERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES I'LL MAKE YOU DO CLEANING DUTY AT SCHOOL FOR A MONTH!"  
Shinji had heard it all, but the mention of cleaning duty sent him running. Towards NERV.  
  
  
---OMAKE---  
At this Shinji grew angry, his right hand clenching the wet rag he was about to put back. When he had calmed himself down, he finally noticed that the damn thing had gotten totally dry.  
  
SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE  
  
Asuka was standing outside a stall, and a sign hung from it that said, "We will dry anything you give us!" Misato came up and handed Asuka a wet towel. She took it and headed to a back room that was labelled, "Cleaners."  
Shinji was inside. Asuka handed him a towel and started insulting him at the top of her voice. Moments later, when the job was done, Asuka gave Shinji a kiss and proceeded to hand over the now dry item to Misato. Asuka smiled.  
"Yet another 250 yen for us...ahh, this is the life."  
Shinji just groaned.  
  
---OMAKE---  
Sub Commander Fuyutsuki Kouzo stared at the Section 2 live video feed. The camera was currently trained on the image of a Ikari Shinji running towards NERV. He smiled.  
  
A floor lower, in a dark dark room, stood a dark dark man. On his dark dark desk was a dark dark monitor. And the monitor showed the son of this dark dark man. The dark dark phone rang.  
"Ikari?"  
"Yes, Fuyutsuki-sensei?" spaketh the dark dark voice.  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday."  
"Yes."  
The dark dark phone was put back on the dark dark reciever.  
And the dark dark man contemplated the dark dark universe once again.  
  
AN: You wanta some Wang? Plus some extra chapters? Well, you gonna have to wait, coz I'm still writing them. Big help and thanks to Aerial Sprite, the love of my life and great help with fanfiction. 


End file.
